


Anxiety

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

Their suspect sat fidgeting in the interrogation room, eyes darting around the brightly lit area. "You are coming in here, right?" he asked, twisting a piece of hair around his finger. "You wouldn't just leave me in here!" He let out a high pitched laugh, wiping his palms on his pants. 

The two detectives looked at each other. 

"Think he's ready yet, Rose?" The brunette asked. 

"I think he's been waiting long enough," Rose confirmed to her younger companion. She entered the interrogation room, her partner following behind. 

"F-finally!" The suspect jumped up from his chair, pacing back and forth across the room. "What t-took you so long?"

The detectives ignored his question, Rose instead beginning the questioning. "Mr Robertson, how long were you and your wife married?"

"Twenty two years. Why?"

"And for how many years have you been separated?"

Robertson sank back into his seat, shoulders hunching defensively. "Why is this relevant?"

"Just answer the question," the younger partner chimed in. 

Robertson swallowed. "Seven."

"And what was the reason for your separation?" Rose picked the questioning back up. 

A bead of sweat rolled down the man's temple. "I don't have to talk about this." Absently he began to twist his ring around his finger. 

"Lucia, can you think of any reason a man would still wear his wedding ring after seven years apart?" Rose asked, still staring straight at their suspect, who would not meet her gaze. 

"Maybe he still loves her?" Lucia theorised. "Or maybe, he's feeling guilty."

Robertson's breathing picked up. He swallowed again.

"It can't be an easy thing to kill your wife after twenty two years of marriage," Rose added. 

Robertson remained noticeably silent, biting his lip so hard it bled, even as his breathing quickened further. 

"Well, Robertson? Was it hard? Or did it feel good, hitting her over the head, watching her fall to the floor and not get up? Did you like it?"

"It wasn't like that!" Robertson finally burst out. "I loved Maggie, I loved her so much! It was just a little argument, it got way out of hand, and then she was lying on the floor, and there was so much blood!" He began to sob, hunching over in his chair with the force of his grief. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Maggie, I'm so sorry!"

Lucia half got up, looking questioningly at Rose, but Rose gestured her back into place. In a moment, they would have to arrest Mr Robertson for the murder of his wife Magdalene, but for now, the man could have his grief.

**Author's Note:**

>  _'Translate emotions into written body language (Part One)_  
>  Anxiety: **fidget, twist a ring,** chew on a pencil, **bite lip, swallow constantly, quickened breathing,** hold breath, **darting eyes, sweat, clammy palms, high pitched laughter, hunched posture, pace, stutter, play with hair'** (emphasis mine)


End file.
